The second key to Sams heart
by ButeraBaby
Summary: Fredward Benson left Seattle when he was 18. He left his beautiful girlfriend thinking he was still there and they were still dating. 7 years later hes back to find Sam with 2 kids! and find out one of thems his! with a little help from his son and his sons sister Ariana can Freddie find the key to Sams heart for the second time? better than the summary i promise.


I was driving through Seattle. Ahh home sweet home. I haven't been here since I was 18 now im 25. I did pretty well with my life I was manager for the pear company. I had everything but love. I never had a decent relationship after Sam. I felt so guilt for not saying goodbye. I said goodbye to everyone else but Sam. I didn't tell anyone about the job offer until the day then I said my goodbyes to : spencer , mum , Carly and Gibby. They all asked me when I called it off with sam and how she took it I said fine. But truth is I didn't even go tell her. Just got up and left. Left her thinking I was coming home from work to our shared apartment we bought as soon as I turned 18 a couple of months ago. Left her thinking we was still in a happy relationship. I could deal saying goodbye to her or dumping her beautiful face, so I just left.

Half an hour late I was at a park by bushwell. That's new I thought. Then I saw her. Wait no that's not her? Oh my god it is! Its Sam! Oh no she must have a boyfriend or a husband look she has a little girl. Damn she's even more hot than our teenage years. Her blonde hair straightened a black pencil skirt and white blouse. Must be work clothes. Sam doesn't dress like that. I parked the car and went to go talk to her. As soon as I got to the gate of the park I stopped. Man what the hell am I doing?! I thought, I just got up and left her and here I am 4 years later just turning up at a park where she's with her daughter! Two daughters? Three daughters? And A boy. Wow big family. You know what I'm just gonna go I have to see her. I walked up and heard her speak for the first time ion years "come on sweetie lets take your little friends home , Ben go get princess and nug-nug." Oh so some of these are not hers wait princess , nug-nug?!

Then the boy who looked the eldest out of the 4 ran and came back with a black small Labrador and a small scruffy blonde dog with a pink bow in its hair. "Here ill take nug-nug since he pulls" she said then took the black dog out of the child's hands. "oh look lucia your mums over then bye sweetie I'll see you next Friday!" she says kissing the child on top of the head. "HEY GIBBS!" she then shouts and a man comes running over. OH MY GOD ITS GIBBY. Please no don't let Gibby be Sam's husband please god please. "What's up man? Bye Jas" she said kissing the other girl on the head. "nothing sam-bo, thanks for looking after jasmine for me and Tasha I'm so thankful." He says wait what? Gibby has a kid with Tasha?! Everyones grown up so much in 7 years. "no problem I look after mels daughter lucia every Friday sinc ei get off work at 2 and the girls all get on really well." She smiles. "thanks again Sam I gotta go!" gibby says waving. "Momma, we go ganmas?" the little girl said with a really adorable lisp. "not today baby, " sam said then she turned and noticed me. "uhum heya Sam?" I said it came out as more of a question really. " Ben can you take ari to play on the jungle gym? And ill take princess." Sam said sternly the boy passed the dog to Sam then grabbed the little girl and ran off. "well if it isn't Mr runaway?" Sam said sarcastically. "Sam listen you have to understand I just ran because I couldn't deal with goodbyes!" I say pleadingly. "oh but you could leave me crying waiting for you to come back for 3 months?!" Sam snapped. I was shocked. "yeah that's right I cried!" Sam yelled.

"I'm so sorry Sam" I say "no its fine the pasts the past. So how you doing Benson?" she said back to her natural voice with a smile on her beautiful face. "Nothing no wife no girlfriend no kids. I'm manger for pear though, you?" I say. She smiles "pear aye nub? Well I have no husband no boyfriend and 2 kids and im a journalist for the popular magazine of Seattle," she says proudly.

We talked for hours. " so the girl?2 I say "oh that's Arianna she's 3 just turned." I smiled she was so beautiful and her kids were so cute. "so the boy?" I says her smile drops. "yeah about that," she starts. I look at her question fully she takes a breath and says "he's yours."

a/n: I came up with the idea for this is class today. I know it's the first day back but I daydream a lot XD this will be a series. Leave reviews pretty please? ;;) any questions leave them in the reviews new chapter of bestfriends brother tomorrow called : Carly's little chat!


End file.
